Dark Pit (WBWSB)
"Dark Pit edges out the competition!" Dark Pit is a veteran fighter in WBW Smash Bros. His attributes are the same as how they appear in Super Smash Bros 4 and Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Stage Entrance Dark Pit descends in a purple heavenly light, wielding his Silver Bow. Standard Attacks Special Moves Neutral+B: Silver Bow Dark Pit strings back a dark arrow from his bow and holds it back. Once fired, it can be slightly maneuvered vertically. Custom 1: Palutena Bow Dark Pit acquires the Palutena Bow, which fires light arrows that can be directed and moved much better than Dark Pit's, but are weaker in power. Custom 2: Staff Shot Dark Pit can charge up a shot with his Dark Pit Staff. It travels a great distance (around three quarters the length of Final Destination) and can even KO if used correctly. It doesn't act as a moving projectile, but as a direct beam that can be used for sniping. It can be aimed as well. Side+B: Electroshock Arm Using the Electroshock Arm, Dark Pit draws back and dashes forward. He will uppercut any fighter or projectile that comes in his way, hurting or reflecting it respectively. It has electrical damage and sends them flying in a diagonal direction. Custom 1: Electrocut Arm Dark Pit now stays in place, and will counter anything that damages him. It's much stronger than the normal Electroshock, but also comes at the disadvantage of having to act as a counter instead of a typical attack. Custom 2: Staff Whack Dark Pit charges at the enemy with his staff, and beats anything that comes in his path. It acts more of a combo tool than a KOing tool unlike the Electroshock Arm. Up+B: Power of Flight Viridi grants Dark Pit the Power of Flight, allowing him to burst into any given direction. However, he's left vulnerable after doing this allowing easy gimps. Custom 1: Angelic Missile While lacking the extended distance, Dark Pit launches into the air like a missile and attacks anything that comes in his wake. Custom 2: Warp Dark Pit does a basic teleporting move that gets the job done. Down+B: Guardian Orbitars Using the Guardian Orbitars, Dark Pit holds them to each side of them reflecting and pushing anything coming at him. Custom 1: Shock Orbitars Dark Pit flaps his wings as he holds out these Orbitars, causing them to shock anyone who comes in their wake. Acts as a potential comboing tool as it can be cancelling immediately. Custom 2: Arlon Orbitars Dark Pit holds these Orbitars out, but they aren't for defense. They fire shots that, while puny, can rack up alot of damage. Final Smash: Dark Pit Staff Wielding his signature Dark Pit Staff, Dark Pit fires a concentrated beam penetrating any character that comes into it; likely leading into a KO. He will either shout "It's time!" or "Goodbye!" when doing this. Taunts *Up Taunt - He mockingly gestures with his bow and says "Who wants some?" *Side Taunt - He spins the bow in his hands towards the camera and poses, shouting "Watch out!" *Down Taunt - He points his bow upwards and says "Game on!" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1 - Dark Pit spins his staff in his hand and points it, remarking "Looks like I'm the last man standing!" *Victory #2 - Dark Pit falls from the sky and slams his Silver Bow into the ground. He says "Can't help but feel sorry for ya!" *Victory #3 - Dark Pit pumps his fist in the air and says "Nice try." *If Pearl is present in a match, he will say "You're nothing without your friends, squirt." *If Grand Dad is present in a match, he will say "How's that? Piece of god crap." *Losing - Dark Pit faces away, clapping begrudgingly. Alternate Costumes *Normal: Dark Pit's regular get up. *Blue: A blue chiton, scarf and wings. *Green: A green chiton, scarf and wings. *Yellow: An olive chiton, scarf and wings. His skin and hair have a dirtier colour. *White: A white chiton, with a red scarf and accents. Meant to resemble Pit. *Brown: Red accents are added to his clothes, his skin is brown and his hair is more of a blueish colour. Meant to resemble Magnus. *Nature: A red velvet chiton and scarf, with sharp vines around his arm bands and sandals, a venus flytrap replacing his laurel crown and a light purple flower replacing his purple gem. This is meant to represent his profession in the Forces of Nature. *White Nature: The nature alt; but with a white chiton, blue scarf and lighter vines. Meant to resemble Phosphora. *Black Nature: The nature alt; but with a black chiton, white scarf, white vines and a purple venus flytrap. Meant to resemble Arlon. *Cyan Nature: The nature alt; but with a cyan chiton, purple scarf and purple vines. Meant to resemble Amazon Pandora. Trophy Descriptions Character Trophy The trophy has Dark Pit in his pose seen in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. :Pit's black-winged doppelgänger. Dark Pit, aka Pittoo (although he's not exactly fond of being called that), looks like Pit, moves like Pit and uses very similar attacks. He's a lot more aggressive, though, and doesn't take orders from anyone. He also has his own weapons, like his Silver Bow. Character (Alt) Trophy The trophy has Dark Pit in a pose akin to running backwards while facing forward, as he wields his Silver Bow infront of him aiming a dark arrow. :Dark Pit's Guardian Orbitars special puts up shields of light on either side of you to block attacks, deflect projectiles, and push back any enemies who are too close. You can even use the shields to protect against attacks coming from slightly above or below you. If they take too many hits, though, they'll vanish and become unusable for a while. Final Smash Trophy The trophy has Dark Pit firing his Dark Pit Staff at a variety of fighters. :In Kid Icarus: Uprising, Dark Pit used this staff to snipe at Pit from a mountaintop. In that game, it did much more damage when used at a distance. In this game, Dark Pit uses it to launch a high-speed horizontal blast that goes straight through obstacles. It can hit multiple foes in a row, but only the first will feel its full force.